We Meet Again, Rodent
by Alyssawolf777111
Summary: After being driven to a party, Ironhide is once again faced with his nemesis.


**This was created off a random thought I had. I had asked myself, "What if Ironhide met Mojo again?" and this came of it. XD First _official _story on FF, so don't flame me 'kay? This was written for fun. =3**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Transformers. If I did, I would have kept Megan Fox in the third movie, kept Ironhide alive, and made Barricade defect to the Autobots. Transformers belongs to whoever made it.**

* * *

><p>The sun was slowly creeping down below the treeline as Will Lennox parked the massive Topkick in the Witwick's driveway.<p>

He had been called over after being invited to dinner in celebration of Sam's birthday.

Judy was insistant he come, even after Will had tried to decline due to 'other things' he had to attend to. Judy, though, is not one to take 'no' for an answer, and Will was persuaded to accept after a brief scuffle

Unfortunately for Ironhide, the Witwicky's relatives, who did not know of the extistance of extraterrestrial robotic beings, were also attending.

This meant that while Will was having a somewhat fun time in the overcrowded house, Ironhide would be sitting on the driveway with absolutely nothing to do...

...Except to stare at the evil little rodent, AKA Mojo, that lubricated on him the last time he 'visited' the residence.

And the 'evil little rodent' happened to be staring right back.

For several minutes, nothing happened.

After deciding that Ironhide was not going anywhere, Mojo decided the truck was appropriate to use as a bathroom.

He trotted up to Ironhide, and started to sniff the back tire.

"Oh no you don't, you little cretin. I am NOT your own personal bathroom. Shoo! Go terrorize a cat or something." Ironhide growled threateningly, edging away as much as he could while in his alt-mode.

Mojo seemed to smirk at him as he stood closer to the tire.

"NO! Bad Mojo! Don't you even think about-" He was cut off as a trickling sound reached his audio receptors.

The party inside the house was interupted by a very loud alarm coming from outside.

The dog trotted away, smirking, as Ironhide blared the alarms.

Will ran outside, and came to a stop by the truck. "What happened? Decepticons?"

"NO! That fraggin' rodent lubricated on me again!" Ironhide snarled out, his frame seeming to quake slightly in anger.

A pause. "...You mean the dog peed on you?"

"YES! Don't make me say it again!" Ironhide was furious. He wanted to blast the little cretin, but he couldn't since he was stuck in his alt-mode. His thoughts were interrupted by a muffled chuckling noise coming from his charge. "What?"

Will was struggling to contian his laughter, but was failing miserably. "Imagine the great Ironhide taken down by a little 5 pound Chihuahua. Just imagine if the twins were here; you'd never live it down." He was outright laughing at his gaurdian's misfortune now.

The truck seemed to glare (though how a truck can glare at all was beyond him) at him as it replied in a lowered tone, "You'd better keep an eye open when you go to sleep, human. I don't know when, and I don't know how, but I will get you back for this. It was your idea to come here."

Will didn't seemed fazed, and replied in a sing-song tone while grinning largely, (still restraining giggles), "Remember what Optimus said... No harming humans!"

"Oh, I don't have to hurt you," Ironhide replied, sounding as if he was smirking, "I can simply resort to something I read on the internet."

Will, still grinning, asked, "And what might that be?"

Ironhide sounded smug as he replied, "One word. Blackmail."

The laughter died as Will paled, "You wouldn't."

"Mention this to anyone else and you'll find out."

The man swallowed nervously. "I won't say anything, just don't tell anyone about the 'incident'."

Ironhide did a very Decepticon-like chuckle, and said, "As long as you don't breathe a word of this to anyway, I won't tell anyone about that. But if you do... I have full access to the base microphone, which broadcasts across the entire base... For EVERY PERSON AND 'BOT TO HEAR..." He emphasized on the last part. Will spoke again him before he could go on."Okay okay, I got it. No telling anyone about your encounter with the dog. No need to emphasize."

Ironhide laughed. "Good human. Now, aren't you supposed to be at a party?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked reading it! I certainly did! XD Please review! I love reading what people think of my stories. =3<strong>


End file.
